Cosiendo un pasado
by rukiasicc
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia envían a su hija recién nacida al mundo humano con el fin de protegerla, sin saber que tendría que pasar quince años para volver a encontrarla.Capítulo 3!
1. Sentido

**Hola! Ya había publicado esta historia, pero como tenía ciertas contradicciones y fallas he decidido reeditarla, espero que les guste. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Rellene los espacios en blanco:Los personjes de _no me pertenece si no es una gran obra de _yo solo busco en mi retorcida imaginación alguna forma de juntar esta parejita.**

**Capítulo 1: Sentido**

"_Mi nombre es Hisana Kurosaki, cabello: naranja y largo, ojos: violeta. Sobre mi pasado no recuerdo mucho, solo soy consciente de que desde que tengo memoria he podido ver fantasmas."_

— Hisana—le llamó un niño al verla aproximarse — Has venido ¡qué bueno!— un fantasma de 5 años le dirigía la palabra—Mis compañeros y yo estamos muy felices—el niño se acercó y posó su mano sobre la espalda de su amiga.

— Si, yo también estoy feliz Takada — comentó con una sonrisa.

Podía decirlo, pero en realidad se sentía apartada, solo podía jugar con almas que nadie más de los vivos podía ver. Por esa "habilidad" la habían echado de la casa donde vivía, la creían desquiciada por contactar con fantasmas y sencillamente pasaban de ella o le repudiaban.

Sí, Takada era su único amigo.

_"Tengo muchos amigos, pero ninguno está vivo, todos son almas."_

— Te han echado de nuevo ¿no? Esos… -apretó los puños, pero al poco se calmó. -Me da mucha impotencia el saber que no te podemos ayudar—dijo de nuevo.

— No te preocupes, ya verás que todo se arregla — siempre sonreía, sonreír y decir "estoy bien" era todo lo que podía hacer — ¿Qué tal si empezamos a jugar?, ¿una competencia?—sin más ambos salieron corriendo hasta la parte más alta del cementerio.

"_Todas las tardes, como rutina, después de salir de la escuela me dirijo al cementerio."_

— Bueno, ya llegamos ¡gané!— dijo Takada con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

El cementerio se encontraba algo apartado de la ciudad sobre una pequeña colina. Hisana lo utilizaba para resguardarse; el pasto, los árboles e incluso las lápidas le otorgaban cierta paz y alegría a su maltratado corazón.

— No es justo- Hisana le miró con ojos desafiantes— Yo me caí…— se recostó en el árbol más cercano, fijando la vista en el hermoso panorama— ¿Acaso no es hermoso?—dijo mientras sus ojos vislumbraban toda la ciudad. Comenzaba a atardecer, dándole ese aire relajado y tranquilo a la vista.

— Sí—Takada también se recostó al lado del árbol.

—Siempre he querido hacerte un pregunta — Habían pasado algunos minutos en silencio hasta que Hisana decidió romperlo. Siempre había guardado la pregunta para sí, pero su curiosidad la agobiaba.

—Dime. El gran Takada resolverá tus inquietudes— se hacía él que más sabía para hacer reír a su amiga.

— Pues… acabo de ver que…la cadena que tienes en el pecho… -Hisana no tenía una idea clara sobre cómo preguntar y tampoco si era correcto.

—Ya me había dado cuenta, se está desvaneciendo, ¿verdad?— al decir esto inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

— La verdad yo tampoco lo sé bien, pero creo que…— antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar, la últimas cadenas entraron en el proceso corrosivo final.

Takada gritó de dolor mientras Hisana solo podía observar atónita a las gruesas cadenas morderse a sí mismas. El niño empezó a transformarse en Hollow sin dejar de gritar, escupió la máscara blanca y Hisana fue apartada por una violenta ráfaga de viento.

— ¡Takada!— ella no sabía cómo actuar frente a esto –_"¿Qué hago?, ¿qué hago?"_ –nunca había visto una transformación de un plus. El Hollow ya trasformado se aproximó hacia la chica, la golpeó dejándola inconsciente, haciendo que saliese de su cuerpo. Volviendo en sí casi al instante, lo primero que notó fue que vestía con una ropa que le parecía extraña; un kimono negro y a su costado una katana.

— ¡Groaaar! — el Hollow gritó y se dispuso a continuar atacándola, ella por puro reflejo desenvainó su zampakuto y la interpuso entre sí y el monstruo, sin saber que había a travesado a su amigo ahora convertido en esa bestia.

Hisana, al sentir el peso del cuerpo del Hollow sobre su katana, se apartó rápidamente y dejó caer su arma. Solo en ese instante notó que su propio cuerpo permanecía tirado junto a una lápida con los brazos en una complicada posición. Las fuerzas la abandonaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas, ¿qué estaba pasando?

El Hollow volvió a rugir, el daño que había recibido no había sido mucho, por lo que se preparó para otro ataque, intentando devorar a la joven.

—¡TAKADA!—cerró sus ojos esperando lo que pasara. Un sueño, quizá todo era solo un sueño.

El Hollow la aprisionó en su mano derecha y la levantó, acercándola a su boca. El dolor era demasiado real como para creer que era un sueño. Hisana supo que iba a morir, solo aguardaba a su destino. En eso sintió que era liberada y caía al piso, abrió los ojos y pudo ver a un joven de cabellera naranja, vestido al igual que ella y con una enorme zanpakuto. Antes de comprenderlo, el joven que había cortado la mano que le aprisionaba, eliminó al Hollow de Takada y enfundó su zanpakuto.

— Tú… ¿Qué hiciste? — estaba atónita, no alcanzaba a asimilar todo- Lo mataste… ¡¿por qué mataste a Takada?!

— Él ya no era más Takada –Hisana se puso en actitud defensiva recogiendo su zanpakuto. El joven bufó antes de acercársele un par de pasos. –Dime, ¿cuándo has visto que un amigo se comería a su propia amiga?— habló con frialdad— Él ya no era tu amigo, era un Hollow.

— ¿Hollow?— realmente ella estaba confundida.

— Soy Hidiki Kuchiki, teniente del sexto escuadrón — le dijo al darse cuenta que ella también era un shinigami— y tú ¿quién eres?

Simplemente ella no podía responder, una vez la adrenalina bajó, entró en estado de shock.

— Oye te estoy hablan…—antes que acabara de decir la oración, ella se desmayó.

Continuará…

**CAPÍTULO 2**

¡Miedo…temor…dolor…!

" _¿Quién eres?"… una simple loca que dice ver fantasmas… Una pequeña niña que quiere llamar la atención… _

_- ¿Pero que más atención puedes ganar?, ¡estás en todos los noticieros! –Un hombre le gritaba mientras tiraba un diario sobre la mesa._

" _Niña de cuatro años sobrevive de terrible accidente automovilístico" _

_-Dime por qué… ¿por qué tú, solo tú, sobreviviste?... –la niña no podía responder, solo se abrazaba a sí misma mientras se balanceaba en su posición. El hombre la miró con odio. - Te aprovechaste de su ingenuidad, ellas siempre te creyeron, siempre pensaron que si podías ver fantasmas y es por eso que murieron. ¡POR TU CULPA!... –soltó una risa desquiciada, todo su temple había sido destrozado. –P-pero eso no va a pasar conmigo. Yo no creo que tú puedas ver fantasmas, yo sé que tú eres una trastornada, una loca trastornada y huérfana… ¿o quieres que te recuerde que fuimos nosotros los que te recogimos de ese basurero donde te abandonaron? –su sonrisa murió en ese instante al recordar a su mujer corriendo a socorrer a la bebé de ese entonces. -Aún así tú…y aún así…¡¿sabes cuánto me duele?! ¡HE PERDIDO A MI ESPOSA Y A MI HIJA! ¡TODO POR TU CULPA! También… ¡también mereces morir!_

_El hombre se acercó a la niña, que estaba ahogada en un mar de lágrimas. Jaló a la niña del brazo, se quitó su cinturón y la comenzó a golpear. Primero en la espalda, con tal fuerza que la niña sentía como se incrustaba la hebilla en su espalda y la sangre escurría por toda su columna. Ella gritaba desesperada, quizás desgarrando el alma de cualquiera que le escuchara, pero esos gritos no alcanzaban el oído de nadie, solo del agresor. El hombre, que ahora era un monstruo, siguió, y siguió golpeándola, durante horas, hasta saciar su ira._

·

— ¡Ahhhhhhh!— se despertó del mismo sueño que todos los días la aquejaba, lamentablemente, eso se denominaría mejor como recuerdo.

Dio una vista extensa al lugar en el que se encontraba, notó que se hallaba en el piso, acostada y rodeada de una luz brillante. Seguía en el cementerio, seguía fuera de su cuerpo y seguía debajo del joven de cabellera naranja.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó él por cortesía mientras seguía con sus manos intentando mantener el kido de sanación después que ella se movió.

— ¡¿Qué me estás haciendo?!—gritó tratando de apartarlo, quizá él se había aprovechado de su condición para hacerle _"cosas"_.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?! ¡no te imagines cosas!— sí, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes— ¿No ves que te estoy curando?, ayer te desmayaste y fue porque malgastaste tu reiatsu—dijo con voz más calmada. Él no era así, solía mantenerse impasible, pero esa niña le sacaba de quicio.

— ¿De qué hablas?- estaba más confundida de lo normal, su cabecita estaba llena de inquietudes— ¿qué es reiatsu? –de pronto se dio cuenta de algo más- … Espera, ¿ayer?

·

En los campos del decimotercer escuadrón, una mujer menuda sintió un sobresalto.

El presentimiento que asoló su pecho la llevó a una rápida conclusión, aquella sensación en el pecho que solo las madres pueden descifrar. Una conexión que le sembraba cierta inquietud y a la vez alivio.

— Ichigo, creo que la he encontrado…..— dijo la mujer de cabellos azabache— Después de tanto tiempo, creo que la he encontrado. –la alegría mezclada con otras emociones amenazaron con hacerle quebrar la voz…

·

— _¡No! por favor, ¡aún no! -sus ojos mostraban un terrible dolor. Apenas su hijo había nacido, merecía la oportunidad de al menos verlo y sostenerle en sus brazos— deja que lo vea por única vez._

—_Basta Rukia, así debe ocurrir, es mucho mejor—se dirigió al bebé y lo encerró en una especie de kido._

— _¡Aléjense de mi hija! —gritó Ichigo, logrando levantarse un momento—¡ GETSUGA TENSHOU!_

— _Hum, no sabía que podía moverse Capitán Kurosaki —desenvainó su espada y recibió el golpe, absorbiendo el reiatsu en su camino._

— _¡No me rendiré!, ¡devuélveme a mi hija!— pero cuando se disponía a atacar una zanpakuto lo atravesó desde atrás, dejándolo en el suelo e inmovilizado._

— _¡Ichigo! — Rukia intentó levantarse aunque no tenía fuerzas ya._

— _Mejor no te metas -se dirigió a Rukia — Si te fuerzas a pelear puede que te de una hemorragia, morirías por nada. —Rukia continuó realizando esfuerzo, pero su cuerpo no deseaba responderle. El hombre iba poco a poco acercando al bebé— No levanten más los cargos, esta niña es un riesgo para la Soul Society, entiéndalo ya— se dispuso a atacar a la niña._

— _DARKER THAN BLACK pernota in Sekai—declamaron al unísono Ichigo y Rukia, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban desenvainaron sus zanpakuto y atravesaron a la bebé con ese ataque dejándola inconsciente y sin signo vitales._

·

— A ver, tú estabas en el cementerio con un espíritu, de repente éste se convierte en un monstruo y te ataca causando que salgas de tu cuerpo con una zanpakuto -explicaba el joven.

— Exacto— la chica se encontraba sentada oyendo atentamente lo que decía el joven, asintió en conformidad.

— Bueno ahora es tu turno, dime qué entendiste— ahora era él quien se dedicaba a oír.

— Tú eres un shinigami y viniste desde la sociedad de almas para exterminar a los Hollow y enviar a los Plus al cielo. Mi amigo, al estar mucho tiempo como espíritu, terminó transformándose en eso y tuviste que matarlo…—exponía con unos dibujos que realmente no hacían falta— Y ahora dices que yo soy un de los shinigamis –el joven solo asintió con la cabeza y los brazos cruzados. -Realmente es difícil de asimilar.

— Créeme, los únicos que pueden portar esos poderes somos nosotros, no existe ningún otro ser que lo logre—aun no salía de su asombro, una simple humana convertida en shinigami de un momento a otro. Demonios, ¡a él le había costado tres años conseguirlo!

— Quizás te has confundido— murmuró pensando que iba a ser escuchada

-_"Es posible que sea una shinigami perdida, a decir verdad ni sé su nombre o de donde viene" -_pensaba el muchacho— ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre y datos?

— Oh, disculpa, creo que no me presenté -se sentía avergonzada y un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro -Mi nombre es Hisana o eso creo

- ¿Cómo que crees? ¿Acaso no sabes tu nombre? -ya se estaba impacientando -_"¿Quién es esta chica?"_

— Oh, bueno, algo así— tomó un poco de aire y prosiguió— No tengo padres, aunque no sé cómo recuerdo mi nombre. Desde pequeña he podido ver fantasmas, por lo que la gente pensaba que estaba loca. Cuando recién había nacido una pareja me recogió, pero… pero- sus ojos amenazaban con derramar lágrimas—Por mi culpa la señora y su hija murieron— ya sus lágrimas se demostraban por más que ella se resistiese. Aunque la intriga le invadía, el chico se limitó a observar— No me acuerdo muy bien, solo recuerdo mi nombre escrito en un papel… Hisana Kurosaki—logró finalmente vencer a sus lágrimas y se secó el rostro.

Él simplemente la observaba, haciendo todo el uso de su autocontrol. Tenía las ganas de consolarla, no soportaba verla así… ¡Espera!... ¿había dicho Kurosaki?… ¿podría ser que….?

Capítulo 3:

Esa chica compartía el mismo apellido que su padre, no…no podía ser, quizás solo sea coincidencia. Aquellas posibilidades que se instalaban en su cabeza eran suprimidas por el miedo de que fuese verdad lo que tanto temía.

¿Pasa algo?— interrogo la chica más calmada, al notar el extraño silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

no nada, solo que tú apellido coincide que el de un capitán— respondió aún un poco confundido.

Capitán… —se llevó un dedo a los labios con curiosidad — ¿Capitán de qué? fútbol, básquet o vóley?

La respuesta le pareció graciosa y evitaba a toda costa reírse, pero no pudo.

Hey ¿de qué te burlas?— dijo con enojo.

De tú ignorancia— antes de que la chica refutara, él continuo—, déjame que te explique— hizo una breve pausa y continuo—Los shinigamis vivimos en la sociedad de almas, específicamente en el Seretei. Nuestra función es proteger a los humanos y las almas, por eso se desarrollaron 13 escuadrones de protección, cada uno con una capacidad diferente. Dentro de las divisiones existen dos máximas autoridades que son el teniente y su capitán. — al ver el rostro insatisfecho y confundido de Hisana terminó bruscamente— Me resulta difícil explicarlo. — dijo mientras con una mano se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca.

Solo una pregunta—espero a que el shinigami asintiera para continuar— si tú dices que soy una shinigami significa que también puedo pertenecer a unos de los escuadrones de protección, ¿verdad?

Pues es que la verdad no sé cómo reaccionara el Seretei —se levantaba del lugar donde se encontraba con ademan para irse — vamos.

¿A dónde?

Eres una shinigami que no sabe cómo matar a un simple hollow, no es obvio…vamos a entrenar— dijo en tono sarcástico.

Espera…—dirigió su vista a un lugar más alejado— ¿qué hay…con mi cuerpo?— señalo el lugar donde yacía su cuerpo, que más parecía una muñeca de trapo.

Lo medito un rato— será mejor que vuelvas a tu cuerpo—dijo.

Esto… como se supone que hago eso— dijo mientras traviesamente jugaba con sus deditos. Él solo se llevó una mano a la cara con resignación, en su mente solo resonaba la palabra "paciencia, paciencia, paciencia…"

Simple…solo entras y ya—ella le miro con un rostro dudoso— ¡qué esperas! — temblando y con inseguridad se aproximó a su cuerpo y antes que de dispusiera a entrar miro con ojitos de borreguito lastimado al chico que ahora tenía el ceño fruncido. De pronto sintió como recuperaba su cuerpo movilidad y tenía control sobre sus extremidades.

Ehhh…—lo miro avergonzada— ¿a dónde vamos?

La única reacción que pudo ver la chica de cabellos naranjas fue un suspiro por parte del joven.

Apresúrate — dijo él y empezó a caminar con manos al bolsillo.

Ella solo lo siguió.

Sociedad de almas

Un futón, a su derecha una mesita de noche con distintos dibujos de conejitos en ella, un gran espacio para pocas cosas, le daba un aspecto tétrico a aquella habitación. La tarde cada vez más se acercaba y ella solo podía apreciar el espectáculo por la ventana, su preocupación hacía que su estado de salud empeorara. El rostro claro y pálido daba un semblante impávido para los que no les conocía.

Sigues esperando— pronuncio unos de los shinigamis que se hallaban siempre cuidándola.

Estoy un poco preocupada— dijo aun sin dejar de ver por la ventana— ya ha pasado una semana desde que fue al mundo humano.

¿Lo extrañas?— se acercó a ella mientras con una mano trataba de cubrirse del sol que le llegaba directamente a los ojos.

Me preocupo por él, como si fuera mi hermano—expreso con sinceridad, cuando su tutor ya se encontraba a su lado, evitando todo contacto visual y manteniendo ese temperamento frío de siempre.

Pero, tú sabes que él no lo toma así— dijo con una voz sórdida característica de él.

No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

Solo quiero que sepas que el ya no es un niño, y en algún momento…

Ya te entendí— dirigió su mirada esmeralda llena de incredulidad y desconfianza a su tutor— por favor…déjame sola— espeto, necesitaba tener tiempo para ordenar sus ideas, tantas cosas habían sucedido desde que él se fue, tantas suposiciones creadas por la desconfianza.

Al instante los shinigamis abandonaron la habitación.

Podría haber pasado dos horas caminando, tres corriendo, y una gateando, para poder llegar al lugar donde entrenaría, un bosque. Aunque para Hisana no era el lugar apropiado, para Hidiki significaba el mejor gimnasio que nunca se pudo imaginar.

Hisana guiada por el cansancio se recostó como pudo, boca arriba en el pasto que adornaba todo el lugar, su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración. Sus cabello naranja rodeaba todo su alrededor, era tan largo que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura, y unos mechones caían por su frente evitando que ella pudiera observar aquellos algodones que se paseaban por el cielo. Cada movimiento en esos pocos minutos eran contemplados por Hidiki, que al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía intento suprimir esos pensamientos. Tiempo después ese sería uno de los recuerdos más melancólicos que tendría.

¡Oye niña! —le grito provocando que de un salto la chica se levantara bruscamente.

¡Idiota! Me asustaste— exclamo mientras establecía su ritmo cardiaco

Vamos a comenzar así que prepárate.

¿comenzar qué? Se preguntaba Hisana mentalmente

¿Lista?— dijo mientras se posiionaba para lo que podría ser un ataque.

Espera…espera que vas hacer— dijo mientras sus manos de movían nerviosamente de un lado a otro

¡Ya!—grito Hidiki

¡Ahhhh!

Hisana sintió como una fuerza la ataba contra el árbol más cercano— ¿qué es esto?—, por más que intentaba soltarse no podía.

Sociedad de almas:

¿Ninguna noticia?— pregunto el capitán del décimo escuadrón, a los dos soldados que acababan de ingresar.

Aún no tenemos ningún tipo de reporte por parte del teniente Kuchiki Hidiki —dijo uno de los shinigamis.

Sin embargo, la actividad de Hollow en el mundo humano ha disminuido— respondió el otro complementando el comentario anterior.

Parece ser que solo debemos esperar— susurro el capitán sin la intención de llegar a ser escuchado—Y como están "los heridos".

Después de los ataques de los "Onis" en la zona norte de Rukungai, han mostrado signos de recuperación.

Eso significaba que aún quedaba una esperanza, de que ella despertara

Necesita algo mas—dijeron interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

No , gracias pueden retirarse.

¡Papi!— un niño de cuatro años entro corriendo después de que los otros shinigamis se retiraron, su cabello era color albino y sus ojos café, llevaba en la mano unas hojas llenas de dibujos extravagantes y coloridos.

¿Qué pasa?— dijo mientras que el niño se acomodaba en la silla más cercana a él y dejaba todos sus dibujos en el escritorio de su padre.

Como no venias a mi habitación quise venir a que me cuentes la historia de los Onis—

Pero…acaso no fue Matsumoto a contártela— expreso mientras fruncía el ceño y analizaba los dibujos de su hijo.

Si…pero a la mitad se quedó dormida— hizo un puchero—vamos cuéntamelo tú ¿ya?— puso ojitos de cachorrito.

Está bien, pero me prometes que luego te vas a dormir…¿vale?

Vale— Toushiro se acomodó para comenzar el relato.

Hace unos veinte años, la sociedad de almas fue manipulada por un shinigami llamado Yuzuru, este inicio una revolución buscando la igualdad entre el Rukungai y el Seretei, el mismo trato para la aristocracia y el pueblo. Aun así en ese mundo de igualdad el reinaría como el más fuerte, pero sus planes fueron truncados por la noticia del nacimiento de un ser con el poder incontrolable que amenazaba con destruir sus sueños. Para ello apelo frente al Seretei que aquel ser representaba un riesgo para la sociedad de almas, que al no tener conciencia de sus actos podría destruir todo incluso el mundo humano. Sin embargo no fue escuchado. Cegado por su miedo y ambición creo a los Onis, criaturas sin poder espiritual, irracionales, que se alimentaban al principio solo de Hollow heredando a su vez sus habilidades, con ese adminículo logro hipnotizar a todos los shinigamis poniéndolos en contra del nacimiento de ese ser. Sin tomar en cuenta que sus criaturas empezaban alimentarse también de Almas y Shinigamis, aunque en estos casos no eran traspasadas las habilidades, pero si podían apoderarse del espíritu y tomar forma del cuerpo. Se inicia una persecución que no duro mucho porque padres de aquel ser no pudieron seguir escondiendo l reiatsu de su hijo el día de su nacimiento se enfrentaron a Yuzuru , no se sabe que paso con ellos ni con el ser que iba a nacer, pero de lo que si se está seguro es que aquel shinigami manipulador llamado Yuzuru es asesinado por los Onis, la sed de poder de esas criaturas llego hasta el punto de desear a su propio creador.

Los Onís asesinaron a su creador y a mi mami verdad?— el niño no pudo evitar entristecerse, al recordar que el día en que ocurrió el accidente donde por última vez pudo ver sonreír a su madre antes de despedirse, cuando apenas había cumplido dos años.

No digas eso, tu mamá no ha muerto, aún no, ella va a despertar — dijo mientras que se acercaba a su hijo para consolarlo, aunque esas palabras más le confortaban a él. Le dolía en el alma ver que su hijo sufría y no poder hacer nada contra ello — no pierdas las esperanzas—musitó, era esas esperanzas y su hijo que lo mantenían vivo a él. Sintió como su ropa se humedeció debido a las lágrimas del niño.

Papi…la extraño…la extraño mucho!— intensifico el abrazo—quiero verla nuevamente sonriendo, no así postrada en una cama con los ojos cerrados, sin saber si escucha cuando la hablo— La habitación quedo en silencio solo se escuchaban sollozos en medio de la noche.

"_Yo también extraño a Hinamori, y sé que ella va a despertar por nuestro hijo y por mí."_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Ahhh…no se si quedo bien, ya tengo los demás capítulos escritos, pero todo depende de ustedes si quieren que lo continúe. **

**Bye**


	2. Conmutación

**Konichiwa!...Hola a los que me lean (si es que hay). Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo del fanfic. Agradezco las personas que dejaron review… Kimiko-Haruno y nami-chan…gracias en verdad muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fanfic, y a las personas que pusieron Follow y Favotite history:** **Erza chan, hermagix, shugoitim.**

CAPÍTULO 2 : Conmutación

¡Miedo…temor…dolor…!

_" ¿Quién eres?"… una simple loca que dice ver fantasmas… Una pequeña niña que quiere llamar la atención… _

_- ¿Pero que más atención puedes ganar?, ¡estás en todos los noticieros! –Un hombre le gritaba mientras tiraba un diario sobre la mesa._

_" Niña de cuatro años sobrevive de terrible accidente automovilístico" _

_-Dime por qué… ¿por qué tú, solo tú, sobreviviste?... –la niña no podía responder, solo se abrazaba a sí misma mientras se balanceaba en su posición. El hombre la miró con odio. - Te aprovechaste de su ingenuidad, ellas siempre te creyeron, siempre pensaron que si podías ver fantasmas y es por eso que murieron. ¡POR TU CULPA!... –soltó una risa desquiciada, todo su temple había sido destrozado. –P-pero eso no va a pasar conmigo. Yo no creo que tú puedas ver fantasmas, yo sé que tú eres una trastornada, una loca trastornada y huérfana… ¿o quieres que te recuerde que fuimos nosotros los que te recogimos de ese basurero donde te abandonaron? –su sonrisa murió en ese instante al recordar a su mujer corriendo a socorrer a la bebé de ese entonces. -Aún así tú…y aún así…¡¿sabes cuánto me duele?! ¡HE PERDIDO A MI ESPOSA Y A MI HIJA! ¡TODO POR TU CULPA! También… ¡también mereces morir!_

_El hombre se acercó a la niña, que estaba ahogada en un mar de lágrimas. Jaló a la niña del brazo, se quitó su cinturón y la comenzó a golpear. Primero en la espalda, con tal fuerza que la niña sentía como se incrustaba la hebilla en su espalda y la sangre escurría por toda su columna. Ella gritaba desesperada, quizás desgarrando el alma de cualquiera que le escuchara, pero esos gritos no alcanzaban el oído de nadie, solo del agresor. El hombre, que ahora era un monstruo, siguió, y siguió golpeándola, durante horas, hasta saciar su ira._

·

— ¡Ahhhhhhh!— se despertó del mismo sueño que todos los días la aquejaba, lamentablemente, eso se denominaría mejor como recuerdo.

Dio una vista extensa al lugar en el que se encontraba, notó que se hallaba en el piso, acostada y rodeada de una luz brillante. Seguía en el cementerio, seguía fuera de su cuerpo y seguía debajo del joven de cabellera naranja.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó él por cortesía mientras seguía con sus manos intentando mantener el kido de sanación después que ella se movió.

— ¡¿Qué me estás haciendo?!—gritó tratando de apartarlo, quizá él se había aprovechado de su condición para hacerle _"cosas"_.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?! ¡no te imagines cosas!— sí, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes— ¿No ves que te estoy curando?, ayer te desmayaste y fue porque malgastaste tu reiatsu—dijo con voz más calmada. Él no era así, solía mantenerse impasible, pero esa niña le sacaba de quicio.

— ¿De qué hablas?- estaba más confundida de lo normal, su cabecita estaba llena de inquietudes— ¿qué es reiatsu? –de pronto se dio cuenta de algo más- … Espera, ¿ayer?

·

En los campos del decimotercer escuadrón, una mujer menuda sintió un sobresalto.

El presentimiento que asoló su pecho la llevó a una rápida conclusión, aquella sensación en el pecho que solo las madres pueden descifrar. Una conexión que le sembraba cierta inquietud y a la vez alivio.

— Ichigo, creo que la he encontrado…..— dijo la mujer de cabellos azabache— Después de tanto tiempo, creo que la he encontrado. –la alegría mezclada con otras emociones amenazaron con hacerle quebrar la voz…

·

_— ¡No! por favor, ¡aún no! -sus ojos mostraban un terrible dolor. Apenas su hijo había nacido, merecía la oportunidad de al menos verlo y sostenerle en sus brazos— deja que lo vea por única vez._

_—Basta Rukia, así debe ocurrir, es mucho mejor—se dirigió al bebé y lo encerró en una especie de kido._

_— ¡Aléjense de mi hija! —gritó Ichigo, logrando levantarse un momento—¡ GETSUGA TENSHOU!_

_— Hum, no sabía que podía moverse Capitán Kurosaki —desenvainó su espada y recibió el golpe, absorbiendo el reiatsu en su camino._

_— ¡No me rendiré!, ¡devuélveme a mi hija!— pero cuando se disponía a atacar una zanpakuto lo atravesó desde atrás, dejándolo en el suelo e inmovilizado._

_— ¡Ichigo! — Rukia intentó levantarse aunque no tenía fuerzas ya._

_— Mejor no te metas -se dirigió a Rukia — Si te fuerzas a pelear puede que te de una hemorragia, morirías por nada. —Rukia continuó realizando esfuerzo, pero su cuerpo no deseaba responderle. El hombre iba poco a poco acercando al bebé— No levanten más los cargos, esta niña es un riesgo para la Soul Society, entiéndalo ya— se dispuso a atacar a la niña._

_— DARKER THAN BLACK pernota in Sekai—declamaron al unísono Ichigo y Rukia, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban desenvainaron sus zanpakuto y atravesaron a la bebé con ese ataque dejándola inconsciente y sin signo vitales._

·

— A ver, tú estabas en el cementerio con un espíritu, de repente éste se convierte en un monstruo y te ataca causando que salgas de tu cuerpo con una zanpakuto -explicaba el joven.

— Exacto— la chica se encontraba sentada oyendo atentamente lo que decía el joven, asintió en conformidad.

— Bueno ahora es tu turno, dime qué entendiste— ahora era él quien se dedicaba a oír.

— Tú eres un shinigami y viniste desde la sociedad de almas para exterminar a los Hollow y enviar a los Plus al cielo. Mi amigo, al estar mucho tiempo como espíritu, terminó transformándose en eso y tuviste que matarlo…—exponía con unos dibujos que realmente no hacían falta— Y ahora dices que yo soy un de los shinigamis –el joven solo asintió con la cabeza y los brazos cruzados. -Realmente es difícil de asimilar.

— Créeme, los únicos que pueden portar esos poderes somos nosotros, no existe ningún otro ser que lo logre—aun no salía de su asombro, una simple humana convertida en shinigami de un momento a otro. Demonios, ¡a él le había costado tres años conseguirlo!

— Quizás te has confundido— murmuró pensando que iba a ser escuchada

-_"Es posible que sea una shinigami perdida, a decir verdad ni sé su nombre o de donde viene" -_pensaba el muchacho— ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre y datos?

— Oh, disculpa, creo que no me presenté -se sentía avergonzada y un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro -Mi nombre es Hisana o eso creo

- ¿Cómo que crees? ¿Acaso no sabes tu nombre? -ya se estaba impacientando -_"¿Quién es esta chica?"_

— Oh, bueno, algo así— tomó un poco de aire y prosiguió— No tengo padres, aunque no sé cómo recuerdo mi nombre. Desde pequeña he podido ver fantasmas, por lo que la gente pensaba que estaba loca. Cuando recién había nacido una pareja me recogió, pero… pero- sus ojos amenazaban con derramar lágrimas—Por mi culpa la señora y su hija murieron— ya sus lágrimas se demostraban por más que ella se resistiese. Aunque la intriga le invadía, el chico se limitó a observar— No me acuerdo muy bien, solo recuerdo mi nombre escrito en un papel… Hisana Kurosaki—logró finalmente vencer a sus lágrimas y se secó el rostro.

Él simplemente la observaba, haciendo todo el uso de su autocontrol. Tenía las ganas de consolarla, no soportaba verla así… ¡Espera!... ¿había dicho Kurosaki?… ¿podría ser que….?

* * *

** Continuara...**


	3. Revelando

**Disculpen por la demora, pero espero poder satisfacerles con este capítulo.**

**Capítulo 3**: **Revelando**

Esa chica compartía el mismo apellido que su padre. No…no podía ser, quizás solo fuera coincidencia. Aquellas posibilidades que se instalaban en su cabeza eran suprimidas por el miedo de que fuese verdad lo que tanto temía.

— ¿Pasa algo?— interrogó la chica, más calmada, al notar el extraño silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

— No, nada, solo que tu apellido coincide con el de un capitán— respondió aún un poco confundido.

— Capitán… —se llevó un dedo a los labios con curiosidad — ¿Capitán de qué? ¿fútbol, básquet o vóley?

La pregunta le pareció graciosa y evitaba a toda costa reírse, pero no pudo.

— Hey ¿de qué te burlas?— dijo Hisana con enojo.

— De tu ignorancia— antes de que la chica refutara, él continuo—Déjame que te explique— hizo una breve pausa y continuo—Los shinigamis vivimos en la sociedad de almas, específicamente en el Seretei. Nuestra función es proteger a los humanos y las almas, por eso se desarrollaron 13 escuadrones de protección, cada uno con una capacidad diferente. Dentro de las divisiones existen dos máximas autoridades que son el teniente y su capitán. — al ver el rostro insatisfecho y confundido de Hisana terminó bruscamente— Me resulta difícil explicarlo. — dijo mientras con una mano se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca.

— Solo una pregunta—esperó a que el shinigami asintiera para continuar— si tú dices que soy una shinigami significa que también puedo pertenecer a unos de los escuadrones de protección, ¿verdad?

— Pues, es que la verdad no sé cómo reaccionará el Seretei —se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba con ademan para irse — vamos.

— ¿A dónde?

— Eres una shinigami que no sabe cómo matar a un simple hollow, ¿no es obvio?… vamos a entrenar— dijo en tono sarcástico al volver a obtener una mirada confundida.

— Espera…—dirigió su vista a un lugar más alejado— ¿qué hay… con mi cuerpo?— señaló el lugar donde yacía su cuerpo, que más parecía una muñeca de trapo.

El chico lo meditó un rato— Será mejor que vuelvas a tu cuerpo—dijo.

— Esto… ¿cómo se supone que hago eso?— dijo mientras traviesamente jugaba con sus deditos. Él solo se llevó una mano a la cara con resignación, en su mente solo resonaba la palabra "paciencia, paciencia, paciencia…"

— Simple…solo entras y ya—ella le miró con un rostro dudoso— ¡¿qué esperas?! — temblando y con inseguridad Hisana se aproximó a su cuerpo, y antes que se dispusiera a entrar miró con ojitos de borreguito lastimado al chico que ahora tenía el ceño fruncido. De pronto sintió como recuperaba su cuerpo movilidad y tenía control sobre sus extremidades.

— Ehhh…—lo miró avergonzada— ¿a dónde vamos?

La única reacción que pudo ver la chica de cabellos naranjas fue un suspiro por parte del joven.

— Apresúrate — dijo él y empezó a caminar con manos al bolsillo.

Ella solo lo siguió.

* * *

Un futón. A su derecha una mesita de noche con distintos dibujos de conejitos en ella y un gran espacio para pocas cosas, le daba un aspecto tétrico a aquella habitación. La tarde cada vez más se acercaba y ella solo podía apreciar el espectáculo por la ventana, su preocupación hacía que su estado de salud empeorara. El rostro, claro y pálido, daba un aspecto impávido para los que no les conocía.

— Sigues esperando— pronunció uno de los shinigamis que se hallaban siempre cuidándola.

— Estoy un poco preocupada— dijo aún sin dejar de ver por la ventana— ya ha pasado una semana desde que fue al mundo humano.

— ¿Lo extrañas?— se acercó a ella mientras con una mano trataba de cubrirse del sol que le llegaba directamente a los ojos.

— Me preocupo por él, como si fuera mi hermano—expreso con sinceridad cuando su tutor ya se encontraba a su lado, evitando todo contacto visual y manteniendo ese temperamento frío de siempre.

— Pero tú sabes que él no lo toma así— dijo con una voz sórdida característica de él.

— No entiendo dónde quieres llegar.

— Solo quiero que sepas que él ya no es un niño, y en algún momento…

— Ya te entendí— dirigió su mirada esmeralda llena de incredulidad y desconfianza a su tutor— por favor…déjame sola— espetó. Necesitaba tener tiempo para ordenar sus ideas, tantas cosas habían sucedido desde que él se había ido, tantas suposiciones creadas por la desconfianza.

Al instante los shinigamis abandonaron la habitación.

* * *

Podría haber pasado dos horas caminando, tres corriendo, y una gateando, para poder llegar al lugar donde entrenaría; un bosque. Aunque para Hisana no era el lugar apropiado, para Hidiki significaba el mejor gimnasio que nunca se pudo imaginar.

Hisana se recostó como pudo boca arriba en el pasto que adornaba todo el lugar. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración. Sus cabello naranja rodeaba todo su alrededor, era tan largo que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura y unos mechones caían por su frente evitando que ella pudiera observar aquellos algodones que se paseaban por el cielo. Cada movimiento en esos pocos minutos eran contemplados por Hidiki, que al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía intentó suprimir esos pensamientos. Tiempo después ese sería uno de los recuerdos más melancólicos que tendría antes de su muerte .

— ¡Oye niña! —le grito provocando que de un salto la chica se levantara bruscamente.

— ¡Idiota! Me asustaste— exclamo mientras establecía su ritmo cardiaco

— Vamos a comenzar así que prepárate.

¿Comenzar qué? Se preguntaba Hisana mentalmente

— ¿Lista?— dijo mientras se posicionaba para lo que podría ser un ataque.

— Espera…espera que vas hacer— dijo mientras sus manos de movían nerviosamente de un lado a otro

— ¡Ya!—grito Hidiki

— ¡Ahhhh!

Hisana sintió como una fuerza la ataba contra el árbol más cercano— ¿qué es esto?—, por más que intentaba soltarse no podía.

* * *

**Sociedad de almas:**

— ¿Ninguna noticia?— pregunto el capitán del décimo escuadrón, a los dos soldados que acababan de ingresar.

— Aún no tenemos ningún tipo de reporte por parte del teniente Kuchiki Hidiki —dijo uno de los shinigamis.

— Sin embargo, la actividad de Hollow en el mundo humano ha disminuido— respondió el otro complementando el comentario anterior.

— Parece ser que solo debemos esperar— susurro el capitán sin la intención de llegar a ser escuchado—Y como están "los heridos".

— Después de los ataques de los "Onis" en la zona norte de Rukungai, han mostrado signos de recuperación.

Eso significaba que aún quedaba una esperanza, de que ella despertara

— Necesita algo mas—dijeron interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— No , gracias pueden retirarse.

— ¡Papi!— un niño de cuatro años entro corriendo después de que los otros shinigamis se retiraron, su cabello era color albino y sus ojos café, llevaba en la mano unas hojas llenas de dibujos extravagantes y coloridos.

— ¿Qué pasa?— dijo mientras que el niño se acomodaba en la silla más cercana a él y dejaba todos sus dibujos en el escritorio de su padre.

— Como no venias a mi habitación quise venir a que me cuentes la historia de los Onis—

— Pero…acaso no fue Matsumoto a contártela— expreso mientras fruncía el ceño y analizaba los dibujos de su hijo.

— Si…pero a la mitad se quedó dormida— hizo un puchero—vamos cuéntamelo tú ¿ya?— puso ojitos de cachorrito.

— Está bien, pero me prometes que luego te vas a dormir…¿vale?

— Vale— Toushiro se acomodó para comenzar el relato.

— Hace unos veinte años, la sociedad de almas fue manipulada por un shinigami llamado Yuzuru, este inicio una revolución buscando la igualdad entre el Rukungai y el Seretei, el mismo trato para la aristocracia y el pueblo. Aun así en ese mundo de igualdad el reinaría como el más fuerte, pero sus planes fueron truncados por la noticia del nacimiento de un ser con el poder incontrolable que amenazaba con destruir sus sueños. Para ello apelo frente al Seretei que aquel ser representaba un riesgo para la sociedad de almas, que al no tener conciencia de sus actos podría destruir todo incluso el mundo humano. Sin embargo no fue escuchado. Cegado por su miedo y ambición creo a los Onis, criaturas sin poder espiritual, irracionales, que se alimentaban al principio solo de Hollow heredando a su vez sus habilidades, con ese adminículo logro hipnotizar a todos los shinigamis poniéndolos en contra del nacimiento de ese ser. Sin tomar en cuenta que sus criaturas empezaban alimentarse también de Almas y Shinigamis, aunque en estos casos no eran traspasadas las habilidades, pero si podían apoderarse del espíritu y tomar forma del cuerpo. Se inicia una persecución que no duro mucho porque padres de aquel ser no pudieron seguir escondiendo l reiatsu de su hijo el día de su nacimiento se enfrentaron a Yuzuru , no se sabe que paso con ellos ni con el ser que iba a nacer, pero de lo que si se está seguro es que aquel shinigami manipulador llamado Yuzuru es asesinado por los Onis, la sed de poder de esas criaturas llego hasta el punto de desear a su propio creador.

— Los Onís asesinaron a su creador y a mi mami verdad?— el niño no pudo evitar entristecerse, al recordar que el día en que ocurrió el accidente donde por última vez pudo ver sonreír a su madre antes de despedirse, cuando apenas había cumplido dos años.

— No digas eso, tu mamá no ha muerto, aún no, ella va a despertar — dijo mientras que se acercaba a su hijo para consolarlo, aunque esas palabras más le confortaban a él. Le dolía en el alma ver que su hijo sufría y no poder hacer nada contra ello — no pierdas las esperanzas—musitó, era esas esperanzas y su hijo que lo mantenían vivo a él. Sintió como su ropa se humedeció debido a las lágrimas del niño.

— Papi…la extraño…la extraño mucho!— intensifico el abrazo—quiero verla nuevamente sonriendo, no así postrada en una cama con los ojos cerrados, sin saber si escucha cuando la hablo— La habitación quedo en silencio solo se escuchaban sollozos en medio de la noche.

"Yo también extraño a Hinamori, y sé que ella va a despertar por nuestro hijo y por mí."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**…

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, y agradesco a todos los que dejaron review: LyS Cosmo, Reela, AS Carabajal, Kimiko-Haruno11,Adriss, nami-chan, Guest. Me agradoron mucho sus comentarios.**


End file.
